the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Magic Pudding (film)/Credits
Full credits of The Magic Pudding (2000) Logo Opening SAM NEILL GEOFFREY RUSH HUGO WEAVING JACK THOMPSON TONI COLLETTE AND JOHN CLEESE AS ALBERT THE MAGIC PUDDING Closing Directed by Karl Zwicky Animation Director Robbert Smit Executive Producers Carmel Travers John Travers Paddy Conroy Icon Executive Producers Bruce Davey Ralph Kamp Produced by Gerry Travers Associate Producer Edward Trost Screenplay by Harry Cripps and Greg Haddrick and Simon Hopkinson Based on the Story "The Magic Pudding" by Norman Lindsay Music Composed by Chris Harriott Original Songs Composed by Chris Harriott and Dennis Watkins Sound by Phil Judd Edited by Richard Hindley Associate Editor Danielle Akayan Crawl Art CAST (in alphabetical order) Story Development by Morris Gleitzman Karl Zwicky PRE-PRODUCTION TBA ANIMATION Animators Rhon Mabiana Noel Buguis Dante Milla Delfin Abad Boyet Rabuyo Hardy Gamboa Jojo Villanueva Sonny Santos Ver Cebal Oscar Mares Eric Hufana Aris Caingoy Pat Ejercitado Rey Pedregoza Joseph Gibaga Roland Nois Arnold Taroy Heck Reyes Joma Santiago Ramir Medina Nono Collao Michael Gibaga Alex Aranzamendez Rene Delfino Benji Marasigan Nato Manzano Patrick Arguelles Boy Lacampuenga Abe Legaspi Dennis Fuentes Ricky Yoingco Nestor Dimol Lean Lagonera Susan So Noel Malacad Jett Planes Eric Diano Ariel Villar DIGITAL TBA Digital Background Artists TBA Australian Taxation Office Product Ruling No 98/2 SONGS “It's A Wonderful Day” Written by Chris Harriott and Dennis Watkins Performed by Geoffrey Rush Published by Energee Licensing “Albert the Magic Pudding” Written by Chris Harriott and Dennis Watkins Performed by John Cleese, Sam Neill, Geoffrey Rush, Hugo Weaving, Dave Gibson, Greg Carroll & Chorus Published by Energee Licensing “My Heart Beats” Written by Chris Harriott and Dennis Watkins Performed by Toni Collette Published by Energee Licensing “The Puddin' Owner's Song” Written by Chris Harriott and Dennis Watkins Performed by Hugo Weaving, Sam Neill, Geoffrey Rush Published by Energee Licensing “It's Worse Than Weevils” Written by Chris Harriott and Dennis Watkins Performed by Hugo Weaving, Sam Neill, Geoffrey Rush Published by Energee Licensing “In the Underground Tonight” Written by Chris Harriott and Dennis Watkins Performed by Jack Thompson, Mary Coustas & Chorus Published by Energee Licensing “Save the Town” Written by Chris Harriott and Dennis Watkins Performed by Sam Neill, Geoffrey Rush, Hugo Weaving & Chorus Published by Energee Licensing “Friends” Written by Merril Bainbridge and Sam Melamed Performed by Merril Bainbridge, Published by Mouth Music Pty Ltd Produced by Stew, Bolwell & Melamed Mixed by Tony Espie, Under License from BMG Australia Limited Soundtrack available through BMG Produced with the assistance of AUSTRALIAN BROADCASTING CORPORATION Distributed by This film was developed with the assistance of NEW SOUTH WALES FILM & TELEVISION OFFICE Special Thanks Jane Glad, Helen Glad, Catherine Glad, Andrew Glad, Barbara Mobbs, Bill Shorrock, John Laws, Fred Gaffney, Josef Lebovic, Alan Robinson, Neil Travers, Leigh Chaplin, Martin Wesson, Peter McGauran Hugh McGowan, Robert Slaviero, Sue Milliken, David Hendon, Paco Rodriguez, Rolf Ernst, Wayne Morphew & Brian See at Intraware, Claudio Mattei at Digital Video, Carolyn, Darcy, Isabella & Ned Travers, Darius & Gabriel Navidzadeh www.themagicpudding.com www.ekidz.com.au The characters and events in this motion picture are fictional. Any similarities between the actions of these characters to the actions of any real people are coincidental. This cinematograph film (including the soundtrack thereof) is protected by the Copyright laws of Australia and other applicable laws worldwide. Any unauthorised copying, duplication or presentation may incar severe civil and criminal penalties. No animated animals were harmed in the making of this film. © MM Energee Entertainment Category:Credits